


Fireflies

by Queenzie



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherly Angst, Child Death, Gen, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Dick goes to visit Damian after a long time without seeing him.





	Fireflies

Dick found Damian in the backyard. He sat with with his back turned and legs crossed staring at the falling sun. The black tuxedo he wore looked elegant as his dark hair waved with the small gust of wind blowing in the orange and yellow sky.

 

“It’s about time you came to visit, Grayson.”

 

Dick let out a short laugh at his youngest brother, “Sorry, kiddo. Blüdhaven has really been keeping me busy lately.”

 

“Right, because Nightwing doesn’t have time for Robin anymore.”

 

“You know that’s not true,” Dick replied, a small jolt of guilt hitting him. He truly did feel bad for not visiting more often. He felt like he really let Damian down. 

 

The two boys were quiet for a few moments as they watched the sun set before Dick spoke up again. “Do you remember when we first met? It’s crazy how close we got.” 

 

“I hated you.”

 

Dick snorted, “You hated _everyone_.”

 

“Yes, but I hated you especially when you tried to be Father’s replacement. But now, if I’m being honest, you were and always will be my favorite partner. If not that, my favorite person.” 

 

This brought a smile to Dick’s lips. “I’m so honored.”

 

“Tell anyone I said something so mushy and you will meet your maker.”

 

“I won’t tell a soul,” Dick assured.

 

Darkness now surrounded them, a blanket of dazzling stars accompanied by a bright crescent moon that illuminated the night sky. It was a warm summer night. 

 

Dick took a seat next to Damian in the grass, hands pressed in the cool ground behind him to prop himself up as he gazed up at the sight in front of him. Fireflies began to dance around him, as if he had summoned the insects himself. 

 

He held out one of his calloused hands, watching as one landed in his palm, still glowing as bright as ever. 

 

“Why do they have to die so young?” Dick questioned, staring at the glowing bug in his hand. 

 

“Death is inevitable.”

 

“I know,” Dick replied, his face falling as he watched the firefly fly away from him, “It’s just such a short time, you know?” 

 

The back door of the mansion opened to reveal Alfred. “Master Dick, dinner is now being served. Master Bruce wishes for you to join him.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be right there. Thanks Alfred,” Dick responded as he glanced back at the butler, watching him retreat back inside. Dick let out a sigh and stood up from his spot, “Thanks for the chat, Damian. I promise you I’ll visit more often.”

 

He took one last look behind him at the grave stone which was covered in bright fireflies before going inside.

  
  



End file.
